The present invention relates to a container for holding an aerosol generating device such as an electronic cigarette and one or more modules connectable to the container giving complementary or additional functionality to a user.
Aerosol generating devices such as electronic cigarettes are relatively well known in the art. In use, a liquid stored in the aerosol generating device is heated to form an aerosol, which is then conveyed to a user. Aerosol generating devices typically involve a permanent part (such as the body of the device) and a replaceable part (such as the cartridge holding the liquid).
While not in use, a user may store the aerosol generating device in a container. Such a container is typically in the form of a box. In some cases, inside the box there is room for one or more of the replaceable parts. These replaceable parts are often simply inserted into the empty space left around the aerosol generating device. This means that the replaceable parts, even if they can be included, are susceptible to damage.
Conventional cigarette containers typically have twenty cigarettes, which provide users with enough material to last a full day. In comparison, with electronic cigarettes, a user may need multiple replaceable parts (such as cartridges) over a single day and may need to recharge the electronic cigarette. This would therefore typically require a user to carry spare replaceable parts and a battery charger, which is bulky and inconvenient.
Accordingly, it remains a problem that there is no convenient and reliable means through which a user can store the permanent part of the aerosol generating device with one or more replaceable parts in order to allow sustained usage of the aerosol generating device over a reasonable period of time, and to provide the aerosol generating device with additional functionality. The present invention therefore seeks to provide a container for an aerosol generating device which overcomes at least some of the above problems.